À Luz da Lua
by seejordanplay
Summary: Ninguém contesta que o amor de James Potter por Lily Evans foi verdadeiro. Ninguém pode contestar isso, pois se fizesse, ele estaria mais do que pronto para provar o que era dizia. Mas quem saberia, se depois de tanto tempo, o bruxo arrogante não teria perdido um pouco de sua auto-estima por causa de uma ruiva cabeça quente como Lily? Quem saberia se ele não haveria desistido dela?


Lily estava lendo em seu dormitório, estirada na sua cama, quando ouviu alguém bater à porta. Ela marcou a página em que estava e foi ver quem era, mas não viu ninguém. Olhou para todos os lados e nada. Já ia desconfiando que era alguma pegadinha dos Marotos quando encontrou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho o chão, nada mais. Ela o abriu e viu o que estava escrito: "me encontre hoje à noite, na torre de Astronomia. Não se deixe ser vista".

— Mas a torre de Astronomia é proibida para os alunos, a não ser nos horários... Potter. — Ela concluiu, embora conhecesse muito bem aquela caligrafia. Não era de Potter, mas sim, de Severo.  
Severo era o melhor amigo de Lily desde que eles se conheceram, mesmo depois que ela conhecera as outras meninas e meio que o deixara de lado. Era com ele que ela desabafava quando estava zangada, era a ele que ele confidenciava segredos e era com ele que ela xingava Potter (os outros Marotos também, mas principalmente Potter). Ela o conhecia com a palma da mão e vice versa. Lily prometeu que não desapontaria Severo e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

O Salão estava amontoado de gente. Todos estavam em silêncio, estudando para os exames de última hora. Lily já havia terminado todos os estudos e deixaria para ler novamente sobre as matérias nos dias próximos às avaliações, como fizera nos quatro últimos anos, obtendo sucesso em todos. Ela saiu de lá e caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts até encontrar Severo, o que não foi muito fácil. Afinal, ele estava conversando com o fantasma do Prof. Binns.

— Senhorita Evans! — ela ouviu uma voz chamar. — Senhorita, estava a procura da senhorita.

Lily se virou, dando de cara com o Prof. Slughorn. Ele estava vermelho e parecia cansado. Ela sorriu, simpática, e acenou a cabeça como cumprimento.

— Boa tarde, professor.

— Srta. Evans, eu estava pensando em fazer uma pequena reunião hoje, hã? — Ele baixou o tom de voz, se aproximando de Lily. — O que acha?, pode ir?

A ruiva hesitou. Ela não podia fazer desfeito e recusar um convite do Prof. Slughorn, ele a considerava um exemplo de aluna e sempre chamava para reuniões e festas do que ficou conhecido como "Clube do Slug". Ela abriu a boca para falar duas vezes, corada, e finalmente disse alguma coisa:

— Me desculpe, professor, mas a que horas? — Ela esperava que Severo ouvisse, para que isso justificasse sua ausência se ela não aparecesse ao "encontro".

— Às oito da noite. Os outros alunos de sempre estarão lá, e ainda contamos com a presença do Sr. Potter. Será magnífico!

Lily amarrou a cara quando o professor falou o nome Potter, mas disse que tentaria ir. Em seguida, se virou para Severo, mas ele não estava mais ali. O Prof. Binns anotava alguma coisa em um pergaminho com uma pena velha e suja, o que não era muito comum dele.

— Com licença, Prof. Binns, mas sabe para que lado o sr. Snape foi? — ela perguntou. O professor apontou para a direita sem ao menos levantar o rosto e Lily disparou naquela direção. Lily olhou para todos os lados, mas não encontrou Severo. Finalmente, quando estava completamente sem fôlego, Lily apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo. Ela estava ofegante e suada. Precisaria de um bom banho antes de ir à tal reunião de Slughorn. Então, ela ouviu um gemido baixo, parecido com o de um choro. Lily lutou para ofegar menos e ouvir o som. Agora uma fungada.

Lily foi em direção do barulho. Estava escuro naquela parte do castelo, a luz fraca do sol mal iluminava o lugar, apenas deixava sombras sinistras. Lily continuou seguindo o som, até que encontrou uma sombra diferente encostada na parede. Um menino vestido todo de preto, com cabelos longos e oleosos, estava encostado na janela, chorando. Ele usava vestes da Sonserina. Lily foi até ele e tocou seu joelho, Severo se afastou bruscamente.

— Está tudo bem, você sabe. — ele disse. — Você pode ir àquela festinha com seus amiguinhos e aquele santo... _Potter_.

— Severo! — Lily o censurou. — Não vejo motivos para você agir assim. Eu não gosto de Potter mais do que você, então pare com essas bobeiras. Além disso, o Prof. Slughorn gosta de mim, eu não posso simplesmente dar-lhe um bolo.

Severo a olhou nos olhos: — Lily, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Não adianta mais mentir para si mesma, você não odeia o Potter. Eu não queria realmente me encontrar com você na torre de Astronomia, você sabe como eu tenho aversão a quebrar regras. Eu mandei aquele bilhete porque queria ver uma coisa...

— E o que era, Severo? — Lily se sentou no chão, ao lado dele.

— Bom, eu me escondi no Salão Comunal da Grifinória para ver o que você diria quando visse o bilhete. E, como esperado, você imaginou que fosse Potter, mesmo que conhecesse minha caligrafia muito bem. O ponto é, Lily, que não... Bem, eu...

— Você o quê, Severo? — A ruiva o encorajou. Ela não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, odiava mais ainda falar de Potter a não ser que fosse para reclamar o quão arrogante ele era. Ele e os outros três Martos. Ela não gostava do jeito que ele deixava Peter Pettigrew meio de lado, sempre atrás do Sirius, mas o que podia fazer? Ela não gostava de falar com ele.

— Você o ama, Evans. — Severo saiu dali balançando a capa. Ela murmurou para ele um "oh, não, você também, não", mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria. Agora, Lily estava decidida a ir nessa reunião. Ora, se Potter consegue ser irritante, eu também consigo, pensou ela. A ruiva correu para o dormitório, trombando com Marlene no meio do Salão Comunal.

— Ei! — ela disse. — Onde é que você se meteu?

Como Lily não respondeu, Marlene a seguiu até o dormitório, onde Lily abriu seu malão e pôs-se a vasculhar. Não achou nada, a não ser roupas comuns de trouxas.

— Oh, Merlin. O que eu faço agora? — ela perguntou para si mesma.

— Bom, se você me contasse o que está acontecendo, até que eu poderia ajudar, né — disse Marlene. Lily se prostrou à frente dela, sorrindo.

— Prof. Slughorn me convidou novamente para uma reunião.

— Ah, francamente. — Marlene bufou. — Pra que tanta empolgação, então? Das últimas vezes não foi tão interessante assim, lembra?

— Dessa vez há outro fator colaborando para que eu vá.

— O que é? Potter está indo? — Lily rolou os olhos e encarou a amiga severamente.

— Sim, Potter vai, mas não é por isso que estou empolgada. Pelo contrário. Sev-— Snape está desconfiado que eu o amo. Aliás, desconfiado não, ele está convicto, então deixe-o acreditar que eu estou indo nessa maldita festa por causa do _Potter_. Francamente, vocês.

— Snape? Não é aquele garoto esquisito da Sonserina que os Marotos sempre estão aprontando?

Lily bufou e acenou positivamente com a cabeça: — Agora, será que pode me ajudar com algo para eu me vestir?

* * *

— Puxa vida, Evans. — disse Sirius, quando ela e Marlene estavam passando pelo Salão Comunal. — Se eu fosse você, me trocava, James pode não conseguir se controlar ao ver você vestida assim.

Algumas pessoas ali riram, Marlene deu a lígua para ele. Lily estava mais do que corada, apostava que estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

Marlene havia escolhido um vestido verde perolado sem mangas e um pouco brilhoso que batia pouco acima dos joelhos. Ele tinha uma capa da mesma cor, mas Lily insitira em não usar, e sapatos de salto médio brancos. Parte do seu cabelo fora puxado para trás com uma fivela talhada com esmeraldas, que combinavam com seus olhos. Ela não podia negar que estava bonita.

— Não tenho mais tanta certeza se quero ir — disse ela.

— Não, não, não. Agora você vai. E vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu depois.

Lily não disse nada, mas tinha certeza que a amiga se referia ao que iria acontecer com Potter. Ela revirou os olhos enquanto entrava na sala de Slughorn.

— Ora, ora, ora, srta. Evans! — ele exclamou. — É um prazer tê-la conosco.

Ao vê-la, James empurrou a cadeira para trás acidentalmente, chutando a mesa e fazendo-a pular. Ele estava com o braço em volta de uma garota. Lily não olhou seu rosto, mas sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada no estômago.

— Sente-se aí, ao lado do Sr. Potter. Tenho certeza que se darão bem. — "Tenho certeza que o senhor está errado", Lily pensou, enquanto olhava de relance para Potter. Agora, ele voltara a paparicar a garota ao seu lado. Lily teve vontade de vomitar.

A reunião se arrastou por longas horas, principalmente porque Potter e ela estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada. Sem apelidos ou xingamentos infantis, olhares mortíferos ou brincalhões. Lily chegou a pensar que alguém estava usando poção polissuco. Slughorn estava bastante alegre com a presença de todos e não parava de falar. Lily já estava faminta e, finalmente, Slughorn mandou servir o jantar (que por sinal estava delicioso). Potter não parava de olhar Lily pelo canto dos olhos, ele não acreditava como ela estava linda aquela noite. Quando a sobremesa foi servida, porém, ele não conseguiu se controlar.

— Como este sorvete está bom. Bem doce — ele comentou, como se não quisesse nada e olhou para Lily. Quando ele lançou aquele olhar (o olhar que ele sempre lançava quando _algo _estava por vir), Lily corou. — Não tão doce quanto você, meu lírio, mas está muito bom.

Todos riram, menos Lily. Ela estava completamente envergonhada. Deu um tapa em Potter, mas não disse nada, não chorou e nem saiu correndo da reunião como uma fraca. Continuou comendo seu sorvete de morango sem dizer uma palavra e, ao acabar, se despediu do Prof. Slughorn e saiu da saleta, embora ele insistisse muito para ela ficar mais um pouquinho.

Finalmente sozinha, ela poderia chorar à vontade. Por que Potter era assim, tão arrogante? Ela se sentou numa mureta perto dali mesmo e encarou a Lua. Estava cheia. Subitamente, ela se lembrou de Lupin, o amigo de Potter, lobisomem. Como será que ele estaria? Diziam que a primeira noite era sempre a mais difícil. Ela se sentiu mal. Não queria admitir, mas sentiu ciúmes de Potter quando o viu com aquela garota. Talvez Severo tivesse razão. Mas será que eles ainda seriam amigos de Lily ficasse com Potter?

A ruiva contemplou as estrelas por pouco tempo. Logo, ouviu passos vindo para perturbá-la. Poderia ser um professor, mas Lily não se afastou. Sabia que tinha que voltar para o dormitório assim que o jantar acabasse, mas ela não voltou. Continuou ali, esperando que os passos a alcançassem e a tirassem dali contra a sua vontade, mas quem se importava? Ela não tinha mais James. É, é, talvez fosse mesmo verdade, talvez ela o amasse e todos tivessem razão. Se ela tivesse dado valor a toda a dedicação dele durante, pelo menos, algum dia, ele não estivesse com alguma outra menina, cantando Lily só para manter a pose.

Os passos pararam. Lily sentiu a respiração de alguém bem atrás dela.

— Tenho que ir para o quarto, certo? Já estou indo. — Lily ia se virar quando o alguém atrás dela respondeu.

— Na verdade, eu prefiro que você fique aqui.

O coração da ruiva parou. Ela sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e a respiração falhar. Era a voz de Potter!

— O que é que você quer? — Por mais empolgada que estivesse, a menina tentou ser fria, afinal, ele tinha uma namorada, ou o que quer que fosse aquela garota ao lado dele. Entretanto, a nota de dor na voz dela era perceptível. Qualquer um a notaria, principalmente Potter, que a conhecia tão bem.

— Quero me desculpar. — disse ele. — Bom, o que eu disse foi meio grosseiro, especialmente na frente de todo mundo, especialmente na frente de um _professor_... Mas foi meio que pedir, se vestindo assim...

— Não há nada de errado com o que você disse. Você já disse coisas piores em momentos piores, Potter. — Lily virou-se para ele e o encarou seus olhos. Estavam cheios de culpa e surpresa. E, é claro, o brilho alegre de sempre.

— Então por que você...? — Lily hesitou. Essa era uma pergunta delicada, ela mal sabia dizer para si mesma o que sentia de verdade pelo Potter. No final, sobretudo, ela não queria descobrir que tudo isso era mentira e ela estivera enganando James, deixando-o então magoado para o resto da vida... Pois ninguém contesta que o amor de James Potter por Lily Evans foi verdadeiro. Ninguém pode contestar isso, pois se fizesse, James estaria mais do que pronto para provar o que era dito.

— Bom... — Lily suspirou. — Eu não sei como explicar...

A boca dela se abriu umas três ou quatro vezes tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas não produziu nenhum som. James esperava pacientemente, sem nenhuma pressão, apesar da curiosidade e expectativa nos olhos dele. Quem saberia, se depois de tanto tempo, o bruxo arrogante não teria perdido um pouco de sua auto-estima por causa de uma ruiva cabeça quente como Lily? Quem saberia se ele não haveria... desistido dela?

Lily afastou esses pensamentos e respirou fundo. E então, soltou de uma vez: — Eu estava com ciúmes de você, Potter. — James riu. Lily não esperava essa reação da parte dele. Era errado sentir ciúmes? — O que há de errado?

— Nada, é só que... Por que _você_ estaria com ciúmes de _mim_? — O garoto não se continha de tanta felicidade. Quase dava pulinhos em volta da ruiva, dando gargalhadas.

— Porque... Porque eu... — Lily precisou respirar fundo outra vez. Ela encarou o chão e cuspiu: — Eu amo você, seu idiota.

James parou de dar risadinhas. Ele estava totalmente paralisado, não conseguia nem piscar. Parecia que alguém havia lançado o feitiço do corpo preso nele.

— Lily, eu... Eu não... Mas você... — James estava em estado de choque. Lily se virou para a lua novamente, James olhou também. Ela pensou no que ele estaria pensando agora, se era em tudo que acabara de acontecer ou se era em seu amigo, Remus Lupin. — Ele deve estar tendo uma noite difícil. Será que seria mesquinho da minha parte dizer que esta é a melhor noite da minha vida quando o meu melhor amigo está sofrendo naquela casa?

Lily olhou para ele e deixou escapar uma risadinha tímida.

— A propósito — ele continuou. — Você está muito bonita hoje, mais bonita do que a lua, mais bonita que todas as estrelas do céu. Marlene?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, corada. James se inclinou em sua direção. O coração de Lily disparou, sua respiração ficou mais pesada e suas mãos estavam suando frio. Ela estava mais nervosa do que a primeira prova que ela fez em Hogwarts, cinco anos atrás, em seu primeiro ano lá. Ela se saíra bem. Seu nervosismo fora inúltil (ou nem tanto, porque isso a ajudou a memorizar todo o conteúdo). Os olhos de James se fecharam e seus lábios macios tocaram os de Lily. Os olhos dela se fecharam também, ela passou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e sentiu suas mãos envolvendo sua cintura. Ele se afastou, apenas para tomar fôlego e dizer:

— Eu também te amo, Flor do Campo.

Ninguém viu, ninguém ouviu, mas o menino de cabelos oleosos que os Marotos sempre enchiam a paciência puxou a capa e marchou de volta para sua casa, cansado de espiar como ele perdia a menina que ele amava.


End file.
